


For the first time

by Moreona



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, graphic description of violence, rape of the main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreona/pseuds/Moreona
Summary: Inspired by kelRian's "Stylized Z" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246009. I just could not resist and describe the whole situation from the side of the captain!The author of "Stylized Z" has given permission to remix his fic. In the First Time fanfic, "Stylized Z" is quoted. The author of the fick "For the first time" does not claim to be the only correct display of Monastario's POV.Beta Altra Realta
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Zorro





	For the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Стилизованная Z](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246009) by [kelRian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian). 



Captain Monastario never thought he would find himself in such an absurd position. Previously, Fox always sought to hide and rarely delayed fights. And he never once ventured into the commandant's private chambers. Alas, everything happens for the first time ever. The sling with the sword and pistols was already lying on the table when Zorro slipped out from somewhere from behind the closet and put the sword to Enrique's throat. The most disgusting thing was that the captain did not expect anything like this at all. Moreover, he had already taken off his uniform and changed for bed. Bloody Fox!

\- Do not try to call the guards, - the usual grin on the face of the robber. Only this time angrier. - I have time to kill you before your valiant lancers wake up.

The captain could only powerlessly burn the enemy with a hating look and humbly wait for the robber to tie his hands. However, Zorro did not stop there, and his tied hands were followed by a gag and a thick bandage over his eyes. All Enrique had left was to mentally curse the robber and wonder what he was up to this time. After all, he must have a good reason for such a trick!

They just walked out of the commandant's office and slipped to an inconspicuous gate in the backyard. The captain could only promise himself to arrange exercises for the lazy lancers. So that they do not sleep on the post henceforth. Deep down, he really didn't believe that it would help.

\- How lucky that you did not put a sentry here, - the bandit's whisper burned his ear and made the hairs on his body stand on end, - and now, Señor Captain, we will take a walk to one place.

Walking with his hands tied and blindfolded was uncomfortable. The trampled earth managed to cool down in the evening and cooled bare feet. The inability to navigate and even a little to predict the actions of the Fox was unnerving. The clatter of hooves came as a complete surprise to the disoriented captain. And the jump itself in an unknown direction was even more humiliating - the robber simply threw him over the saddle like a sack of flour. Or as a kidnapped senorita from tearful romances.

When the horse took a step and, judging by the sounds, entered some hidden cave, Enrique with difficulty held back a sigh of relief. In this damn race, he managed to beat off his stomach against the hard bow of the saddle, and the hot palm of the Fox, holding the prisoner, only added to the confusion of thoughts. Leading the horse somewhere aside, the robber without ceremony dragged the captain from the saddle and led him somewhere. The bandage still did not allow seeing and did not add understanding of the situation. And Zorro was silent, and that was the strangest thing about this bad night.

When the robber, still without a word, tied him to the crossed planks and walked away, the captain quietly took a breath. The characteristic rustle of the whip unfolded behind his back left no doubt about Fox's intentions. True, the reason for this trick was unknown to the captain. Unless you remember the peon, who received two dozen lashes for his long tongue in the square today.

The first blows almost did not hurt, although, of course, there was little pleasant. When Zorro came close and ran his hand over those first wounds, Enrique tensed against his will. But he continued to be silent, clenching his teeth. The next blows fell incessantly. The skin burned and burst as the sharp end of the whip ripped through it like a knife through paper. The captain could only hold on and be silent, not allowing himself the shameful weakness in front of the sworn enemy. The pain flared up under closed eyelids with white sparks, and the noise of blood in his ears deafened.

Enrique did not remember how he eventually lost consciousness. I didn’t feel the captive gently laying the battered body on the mat. Pulls off the remnants of clothing. Gently wipes wounds.

He woke up from sensations. There was a fog in my head, and my own body seemed alien and heavy. The pain from the wounds and the pulling pleasure of the slippery fingers were intertwined inside in something strange. So strange that Enrique did not immediately realize what the damned bandit was doing!

Suddenly, gentle fingers skillfully caressed the prisoner, each time touching some point inside, which made it heavy in the groin. The body was already burning not so much from wounds as from Fox's confident actions. Enrique moaned softly through the gag, his fingers clinging to the mat on which he was laid.  
My head was spinning. And the blindfold only intensified this feeling and added the unreality of what was happening.  
And thoughts of resistance in such a state did not even enter the feverish mind.

Greedy hands, squeezing bruised thighs and ass. A hot hard cock moving with a hard rhythm. Fever and pain, intertwined to the point of inseparability. Quiet moans, and it is not immediately clear that it is Enrique himself moaning. An alien palm slid down the stomach, confidently grabbed the prisoner's rising member.  
A few strokes along the oozing barrel, and the world exploded in colorful sparks under closed eyelids.  
And the darkness that took the disconnected mind into its arms.

***

Captain Monastario came to himself in his own room. If it were not for the carefully bandaged wounds and pain in the tortured body, the incident could be considered a bad dream. And it wasn't about the beating.  
What Zorro did next ... And how Enrique himself reacted ...  
Yes, you can make allowances for clouding of consciousness after torture, and yet ...

The captain was not eager to understand everything that had happened, but thoughts no, no, and even climbed into my head. True, at first he had to urgently put himself in order and look for pain relievers. For obvious reasons, the captain could not see a doctor. He didn’t want to hear the whole city gossip about his humiliation.

The long day was finally over, and there were no surprises, thank God. Although I had to go out into the city, fortunately, no one bothered to look closely at the stern commandant.  
But he still grabbed the fever after the flogging and all day felt as if he was rolling on a ship.  
Having examined the affairs of the garrison, Captain Monastario finally went to his place, hoping that the night would pass peacefully. The exhausted body needed rest, and the mind was already struggling to cope with both the temperature and the effect of painkillers. Somehow undressed, Enrique simply collapsed on the bed, praying for the opportunity to quickly fall asleep.

It didn't work out - my back was on fire, as if coals had been stuffed under the bandages. His head was turbulent with pain and heat, so Enrique did not immediately realize that there was someone else in his room.  
The uninvited guest, unceremoniously and businesslike, lit a candle. Then he sat down on the bed, which creaked under his weight, and threw the blanket aside. Enrique gritted his teeth, sighing heavily as Zorro carefully cut off the bandages and examined his crippled back.  
He did not turn to the enemy, and it was not a matter of pride. There was simply no strength even to send the robber to hell. All that was left was to endure confident touches and pray that the Fox would get away as soon as possible.

The cool herbal ointment soothed the pain. It's a shame that the weakness and dizziness didn't want to go away so easily. He also tensed against his will as Zorro's palms descended to his buttocks. The silence irritated and angered, but Enrique was not going to break the silence first.  
Someone else's fingers slid confidently over the whip marks, rubbing the ointment. The captain moved slightly, changing his position - it is impossible to lie completely still.  
One hand of Zorro immediately squeezed his shoulder, so as not to twist, while the fingers of the other slowly walked along the hollow between the buttocks. They pressed on the entrance, forcing them to bite their lips from their own impotence.

And again - skillful movements inside, from which a completely different heat flared up in the lower abdomen. The fox's panting breath, burning his neck. The burning body arched on the bed. A fever, no longer from a fever, was rising from somewhere inside. Enrique, cursing himself, raised himself against his will, and with his other hand Zorro grabbed his rising member, confidently caressing.  
He bit his lips, desperately trying to overcome this abnormal, abnormal excitement. And at the same time wanting to finally get some relaxation.

However, this time Zorro did not touch him. Either by showing a kind of care, or ...  
When it was over, the robber again oiled and bandaged the wounds. And, almost slipping out the window, he suddenly asked:

\- Enrique, why didn't you call the guards?

Monastario almost choked with rage and indignation. And blurted out without hesitation:

“Don't you dare call me by name!

\- I'll think about it if you ask well. - And, flashing a smile, Zorro finally got away, leaving his opponent to experience this shameful loss alone.

***

It was really crazy. Bad dream. Captain Monastario squeezed his temples over and over again and cursed through his teeth, but he could not help it.

Or ... didn't want to? Enrique was afraid to even think about such an opportunity, diligently driving away memories from himself.

But it was worth it, it was worth thinking from the very beginning. And now it seems too late.  
The confrontation with Zorro slowly but surely turned into something so complicated that the captain could not even say for sure what he felt about the impudent bandit.  
No, hatred has not disappeared anywhere, but other feelings have been added besides it. And all of them intertwined in the chest in a ball of poisonous snakes, not allowing breathing and thinking soberly.

Enrique with fury rushed in pursuit of the insolent Fox, but he had never been able to defeat his enemy. And he smiled so brightly that it infuriated the commandant even more.  
Again and again. And each time it all ended the same - Zorro came for his trophy, making him hate himself even more.  
For these feelings. For your own weakness. For the heat and pain that burn the body. Passion and hate, indistinguishable from each other. And pleasure. Sinful enjoyment of the body.

When in the next fight his sword got the damn Fox, Monastario did not immediately believe it. It was only when the robber was gone that he exhaled slowly through his teeth.  
Idiot. He let him go himself. What for?!

The soldiers were looking for the wounded robber in the houses of the pueblo, and their captain locked himself in his room, away from prying eyes, giving vent to anger and ... anxiety. The night had passed the middle when Enrique heard a rustle at the window. In the next instant, a figure draped in black, jumped over the windowsill.

“Crazy,” the commandant cursed as Zorro approached and simply fell on him, knocking him onto the bed. The defocused gaze in the slits of the mask made me worry. Enrique touched the forehead of his night tormentor, feeling, as expected, the heat.

“Crazy,” he repeated, trying to get out from under the heavy feverish body.

Zorro exhaled softly and kissed him.  
For the first time.


End file.
